User talk:Drullkus/Archive2
Spamming. I don't need ANYONE to SPAM or VANDALIZE my talk page without my permission. Anyone who does will make Edward shorter and will bring zombies to eat your brains. So, don't. Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Zacten/Spin Master has Crossed a Line!!!/Erimal-20100825195820/DarkusAlpha-20100827050419 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 06:32, August 27, 2010 Hey! Hey, I'm Abce2. I hope you have fun editing the Wikia! Cheers, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Go to your User Page, or talk page, and click the blog section at the top. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 04:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! : ) DarkusAlpha (talk) 13:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm new to this Wiki, I need help! I bought a Dharak Colossus,(not bragging) how do I make blog entries? I've got lots of photos of it. Thanks! -DarkusAlpha DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 13:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Click Blog homie. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done! If you're interested in Dharak Colossus, see it! Those pictures you have ^ are funny! DarkusAlpha (talk) 13:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So. You think the guy in that video is wierd do ya? Huh? 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 20:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My sound system is broken. Kinda funny. And I don't have a BOOMix. DarkusAlpha 20:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello. If you don't know me, HISS! Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ''']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...ignore him. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) HISS! Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...and again. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ... DarkusAlpha 21:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It WORKED! yes. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...nah. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) you don't even know what i was doing. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And you don't know what i am thinking. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well ... this puts me in an awkward position. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, Twin Star, Thanks for the help, but I fell for that on purpose. DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing that! Seriously. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I made that 'NO SPAMMING' sign. DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh ... well ... (Fades into the shadows) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh (burst of light) WHAT WAS THAT? Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 21:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...ignore him. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Again? (fades) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (whisper) i don't want to burst in again. (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (burst) H., ATTACK! (H. attacks) (fade) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 22:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Bakumeter) Ready... Exokor Smashtor Riptor DarkusAlpha: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Brawlacus Dharak! (DarkusAlpha's Dharak Colossus) Heh heh heh....... DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't diss Momma Rogue. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No. He hates me, and I hate people who hate me. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 05:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi darkus alpha! so you too use photoshop? i use it and made many pics check them out on this link User:LaserGhost/Pics [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 05:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you want as you're signature. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 13:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You are very much welcome. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 13:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I HIGHLY doubt you can control the dead. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 16:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can in plants vs. zombies.DarkusAlpha (talk) 16:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Holy @^@ DUDE!! You got like 239 edits in 2 days!!!!! That is Amazing!!!!! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 16:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) YAH!!!!! Most people on get like 40 or 50 edits a day. My record is 118 but Holy Cow man that is amazing!!! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) write Hi darkus alpha! wanna be friends? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey darkus alpha i am who wrote the last message LasaerGhost [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) i have no bd :'( hope you don't mind! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i live in Egypt so i have neither BD nor GI [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ????? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah you studied Egypt 5000 years ago so i want to invite you to a place where you can create a bakugan and battle with it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I know and the link for the place i told ya about is http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes who is your guardian? mine is lumino Preyas [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reflection Preyas (he is lumino preyas) favourite hobby is biting my ipod (yes i have got one from US) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) So why don't you come to my blog at the random talk wiki? it is here: http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Bakugan%2Bhuman_talk! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My reflection Preyas's nick name [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) WHERE DID U FIND THAT PIC?!?! I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) True. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Brb watching it. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC)